From the Balcony
From the Balcony is a webcast starring Statler and Waldorf which has run biweekly on Movies.com starting in June 2005. The two loveable, old curmudgeons watch trailers for whatever movies are coming out that week, then heckle them from their box. The middle of each "webisode" features a rotating segment: sometimes Pepe the Prawn reviews recent DVD releases or interviews celebrities at movie premieres. Other characters who have popped up during this segment include Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Sweetums. Up through the fall of 2005 (episodes 1-8), the performers on each installment were Dave Goelz (Waldorf), Steve Whitmire (Statler), and Bill Barretta (Pepe, et al). However starting with episode 9, those performers were no longer attached to the project. Current performers include Victor Yerrid (Waldorf and others) and Drew Massey (Statler and others), who filmed the series' test pilot in February of 2005. Although some established Muppet characters appeared performed by Yerrid and Massey, (including Animal, Dr. Teeth, Sam the Eagle and Sweetums), most of the secondary characters were newly created for the show. Several recurring characters include Larry and Oliver, Lester Possum, Ted Thomas, Stan and Louie the Hollywood Pitchmen, and Loni Dunne. Statler and Waldorf's first "Coming Attractions" gig was a column in Muppet Magazine. Episode Listing Test Pilot :Date: February 25, 2005 : Balconism: Dej-HAH-vous: When all of the funny parts of a movie have already been shown in the trailer. ::Stater and Waldorf review "The Pacifier" and "Constantine" while Pepe gives a run down on the latest DVD releases. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 1 : '''Date: June 26, 2005 : Balconism: KILL-dren: The uncute kids in horror movies. ::Stater and Waldorf review War of the Worlds and Bewitched. Plus Pepe takes a peek at the newest titles on DVD. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 2 : '''Date: July 6, 2005 : Balconism: Expenda-BILL: The nameless character who always goes on secret missions and is always the first to die. :: Statler and Waldorf review Fantastic Four and Rowlf the Dog gives tips on how to be a wedding crasher. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Rowlf : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 3 : '''Date: July 18, 2005 : Balconism: COUGH-in: When a main character cough in the first few minutes of a movie, and you know they'll be dead by the end. :: Statler and Waldorf review Stealth and The Island. Plus Johnny Fiama interviews Keanu Reeves (through edited footage). : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Johnny Fiama : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Bonus Clip : '''Date: July 19, 2005 :: Pepe gives his take on the week's new DVD releases : Cast: ' Pepe : '''Performers: ' Bill Barretta Episode 4 : '''Date: August 3, 2005 : Balconism: Doggie-DAR: The innate ability of the family dog to sense an evil man in their company even when the humans are completely oblivious. :: Statler and Waldorf review The Dukes of Hazard and Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Plus the Swedish Chef makes a pair Daisy Duke jeans. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and the Swedish Chef : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 5 : '''Date: August 18, 2005 : Balconism: TRAVOLTED: When one key film role rescues an actor's career from years of struggle and puts them back on the map. ::Statler and Waldorf review The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Red Eye; plus Pepe hits the streets to talk with others about Sin City on DVD. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 6 : '''Date: September 1, 2005 : Balconism: Lucky BLAST-ard: The main character of an action movie who can run, jump, swim or drive just one step faster than the fireball of a huge explosion. :: Statler and Waldorf host "The Balc-y Awards" covering the best : or in their case, worst. in summer movies. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 7 : '''Date: September 14, 2005 : Balconism: Prev-EULOGY: When movie studios cram the whole movie into the preview and kill any chance of people going to see it. :: Statler and Waldorf review Just Like Heaven and Corpse Bride. Plus a rare Star Wars audition tape from Bobo the Bear. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Bobo : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 8 : '''Date: September 29, 2005 : Balconism: CON-mercial: When the studio puts out a misleading trailer, that cons viewers into the theater. :: Statler and Waldorf review Into the Blue and Two for the Money. Plus Pepe is on the red carpet of Flightplan. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta Episode 9 : '''Date: October, 12, 2005 : Balconism: Coinci-DANCE: When the music starts playing, everyone breaks out in a perfectly choreographed dance that they all know. :: Statler and Waldorf review Doom" and ''Elizabethtown. Plus Dr. Teeth and Animal talk about Shop Girls love triangle. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Dr. Teeth and Animal : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 10 : '''Date: October 27, 2005 : Balconism: BLONDE-tourage: When the cool girl in a teen movie is surrounded by several dumb sidekicks who will do anything she says. ::Statler and Waldorf review Jarhead and The Legend of Zorro. The Weather Guy checks in with the report for the movie The Weather Man. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and The Weather Guy : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Halloween Press Clips : '''Date: October 28, 2005 :: In a series of videos not released on the official website, Statler (dressed as a mummy) and Waldorf (dressed as a vampire) give a "Halloween Film Countdown". These clips were released to news syndicates to air as promotion for the web series. : Cast: ' Statler and Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 11 : '''Date: November 11, 2005 : Balconism: WEAK-quel: A sequel that comes so long after the first movie and nobody really cares. :: Statler and Waldorf review Get Rich or Die Tryin' and Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Sam Eagle gives an editorial on the Johnny Cash movie Walk the Line. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Sam Eagle : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 12 : '''Date: November 26, 2005 : Balconism: HACK-tors: Cut-rate actors who replace big stars in cheap sequels to their hit movies. :: Statler and Waldorf review Rent and In the Mix. Plus the theater rats give their take from "Below the Balcony". : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Stan and Louie : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episdoe 13 : '''Date: December 10, 2005 : Balconism: YULE LOG-jam: The glut of big movies that comes out right around Christmas. :: Statler and Waldorf review The Chronicles of Narnia and King Kong. Plus Ivan the Villager and Sweetums beg for Hollywood's mercy and Clive Focus gets shots of the stars of March of the Penguins. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Ivan the Villager, Sweetums, Clive Focus and penguins : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 14 : '''Date: December 24, 2005 : Balconism: Fluctu-WEIGHT: When an actor gains or loses a large amount of weight to suit an upcoming role. :: Statler and Waldorf give their Christmas film countdown from a decked out balcony. Plus Larry and Oliver act out every Christmas movie ever made. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Larry, Oliver : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 15 : '''Date: January 7, 2006 : Balconism: :: Statler and Waldorf showcase some of the international rip-offs of their webshow, while Indiana complains about being a fly-over state. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, whatnots, aliens, penguins, Indiana, Sam Eagle : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episodes 16 : '''Date: January 20, 2006 : Balconism: WIN-jury: When the star of a sports movie receives an injury that hurts his ability to play, but overcomes it and finds a way to win in the end. :: Statler and Waldorf review Big Mama's House 2 and Underworld Evolution. Alvy Mellish weighs in on Match Point and Lester Possum takes to the streets to find out what the average movie goer is thinking. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Alvy Mellish, Lester Possum : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid Episode 17 : '''Date: February 4, 2006 : Balconism: Romantic KARMA-dy: Where the main character unexpectedly finds love while helping others with their relationships. ::Statler and Waldorf review Firewall and The Pink Panther; meanwhile Ted Thomas and Loni dunne discuss the Oscar nomination announcments. And Mr. Movie gives Billy a lecture on how movies are made. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Deliveryman, Loni Dunne, Ted Thomas, Mr. Movie, Billy : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, and Allan Trautman Episode 18 : '''Date: February 18, 2006 : Balconism: It's OVER-ture: The music they play at the awards show when they want the acceptee to shut up and get off the stage. :: Statler and Waldorf host there big Oscar prediction episode. A detective interigates an Oscar envelope and Lester Possum goes to the street to hear people's views on the Oscars. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Oscar Envelope, Detective, Sam Eagle, Lester Possum : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Oscar Press Clips : '''Date: March 2, 2006 ::In a series of videos not released on the official website, Statler and Waldorf are interviewed on their Oscar predictions. These clips were released to news syndicates to air as promotion for the web series. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 19 : '''Date: March 4, 2006 : Balconism: PROM-blematic: When most of the problems in a teenage comedy come back to the characters at the prom. :: Statler and Waldorf are off to the beach to review Failure to Launch, Ultraviolet, and 16 Blocks. Ted Thomas interviews Hugo, the star of The Shaggy Dog. Plus a commercial for "Muppets Gone Wildlife". : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Ted Thomas, Hugo, Assorted Muppet Animals, Spamela Hamderson : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 20 : '''Date: March 18, 2006 : Balconism: ACT-lete: An athlete who attempts to act in movies but really should just stick to their sport. :: Statler and Waldorf review She's the Man, Inside Man, V for Vendetta. The Muppet penguins stars in a promo for "March Madness of the Penguins". Larry and Oliver are back to reinact every sports movie ever made in another installment of "Film Crew Theater". : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Larry, Oliver, penguins : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 21 : '''Date: April 1, 2006 : Balconism: Hide and SEQUEL: When actors makes sure they won't be found in the sequels to their previous movies. :: A pair of anxious Hollywood pitchmen try to sell new ideas of movie sequels and Statler and Waldorf show an old (black & white and silent) episode of From the Balcony. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, the Hollywood Pitchmen, Young Statler and Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 21 : '''Date: April 15, 2006 : Balconism: PET-amorphosis: When a movie character suddenly finds himself turned into the family pet. :: Statler and Waldorf show their American Idol Audition and Stan and Louie are back for another view from "Below the Balcony". : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Stan and Louie : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 23 : '''Date: April 29, 2006 : Balconism: THESPIAN-age: When an award winning actor is cast as a villain in a spy thriller. :: Statler and Waldorf show a peek at the trailers for Mission: Impossible 4: Ridiculously Impossible and Mission: Impossible 5: Impossibly Impossilbe; plus Loni Dunne interviews an excited Tom Cruise. : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Tom Cruise Muppet, his assistant, Loni Dunne : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 24 : Date: May 13, 2006 : Balconism: LAUGHTER-math: when the aftermath of a disaster movie is so laughable, it practically ruins the whole film. ::Statler and Waldorf showcase some rejected mutants' auditions for X-Men and a look at the upcoming Poseidon: The Musical. : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, The Blimp, The Procrastinator, The Defroster, Beaverine, The Invisible Twins, Scorn, "Poseidon: The Musical" singers : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 25 : Date: May 27, 2006 : Balconism: Opening FREAK-end: When a horror movie's release date coincides with its subject matter. :: Inspired by The Break-Up, Statler and Waldorf go their separate ways. While Waldorf is at home alone, Statler brings in a new co-host to review The Omen. : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Waldorf's Replacement : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 26 : Date: June 10, 2006 : Balconism: STARING wheel: When someone driving a car in a movie ends up staring at the passenger instead of watching the road. :: Statler and Waldorf, with the help of Manny Folds, talk about all the summer car films. The cranky critics get the balcony pimped out. And The Swedish Chef makes Nacho Libres. : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Manny Folds : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 27 : Date: June 24, 2006 : Balconism: Armed FARCES: When the army is rendered useless in a Sci-Fi or action movie, and the true hero turns out to be an average Joe. :: Statler and Waldorf reivew An Inconvenient Truth. Plus Ted Thomas interview's Superman's cousin Craig. Plus Superman Returns...a video. : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Ted Thomas, Craig Kent, Video Rental Clerk, Superman : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 28 : Date: July 7, 2006 : Balconism: Yo HO HUM: How Hollywood felt about pirate movies before The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise became such a big hit. :: Statler and Waldorf look for burried treasure in the balcony after talking about Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. "Inside the Actor's Stuido" takes gets up close with a staring pirate's parrot. Plus Long Joel Silver advertises the "Movies for the Marooned Box Set". :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, James Lipton Muppet, Polly Wanna Cracker, Long Joel Silver :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 29 : Date: July 22, 2006 : Balconism: MAD-aptation: when a TV show is adapted into a movie, but it stinks so much that it angers the loyal fans. :: David Hasselhoff and Tom Cruise star as Statler and Waldorf in the big screen adaptation of "From the Balcony". :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Tom Cruise Muppet, David Hasselhoff Muppet :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 30 : Date: August 4, 2006 : Balconism: HELL-titude: a horror film that takes place at a high altitude (e.g. mountain, plane,) ::Statler and Waldorf have some problems with the camera as they showcase many Snakes on a Plane knockoffs - such as "Bunnies on a Balloon" and "Sheep on a Submarine". :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Bunnies, Sheep, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Molly the Albatross :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 31 : Date: August 18, 2006 : Balconism: In-FAD-uation: When Hollywood tries to make money by doing movies about the latest cultural trends. :: Statler and Waldorf are on vacation, so the producers treat viewers to From the Balcony's last good episode - an episode from 1977. Ted Thomas Sr. interviews rising director George Lucas, and a look at what Close Encounters of the Third Kind would have been like if Woody Allen directed. :Cast: Young Statler, Young Waldorf, Ted Thomas Sr., George Lucas Muppet, Woody Allen Muppet, Close Encounters Alien. :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 32 : Date: September 2, 2006 : Balconism: FLICK-tion: A modern day high school flick that's lossely based on a classical work of fiction. ::Statler and Waldorf's "Back to School Special". Larry and Oliver are back to reinact every high school movie ever made in another installment of "Film Crew Theater". Plus Flopsy prepares to play in the big football game. :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Coach Gruesome, Flopsy, Larry, Oliver :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 33 : Date: September 16, 2006 : Balconism: POP-coronary: a medical condition that develops when you see how expensive things are at the concession stand. :: Statler and Waldorf showcase a Film Noir parody staring Statler as Dashiell Chandler. The two critics also show off a clip from another upcoming musical about the movie theater . :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Dashiell Chander, Whatnot dame, Caspar Von Blimpman, The Maltese Falcon, movie customer, concession stand workers, Popcorn, Candy, The Licorice Whips :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Alice Dinnean-Vernon Episode 34 : Date: September 20, 2006 : Balconism: OS-carred: when a person is unable to get anymore work after winning an Oscar. ::Statler's new intern Jimmy quickly outgrows his coffee fetching job and rises to the high heights of fame. The Hollywood pitchmen return to pitch wild prequles to Jimmy. Soon Jimmy 15-minutes of fame are up. In a twist ending, Jimmy, in hope of a come-back, buys the balcony and takes over the show. :Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Jimmy Pureisle, The Hollywood Pitchmen :Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid See Also *From the Balcony Characters *Statler and Waldorf *The Balcony External Links From the Balcony at movies.com Category: Online Content Category: Muppet Shorts